


Oneshots and Short Stories

by yikeshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2 chapter has to do with witchcraft, Domestic Fluff, I'm bored so fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshetalia/pseuds/yikeshetalia
Summary: fluff, and whatever else I feel like writing.
Relationships: 2P America/2P England, America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Date night fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fuckers, want some fluff? Probably do. Here’s a short date night for 2P USUK because I’m currently obsessing.
> 
> Also I kinda fucked up on the last names in my last fic, used their canon last names instead of my headcanon. Allen’s is Smith and Oliver’s is Clarkland. Fun fact, when picking England’s human name Clarkland was Hima’s second pick last name wise.

“ Oliver, if you don’t hurry I’m gonna start the movie without you.” Allen called into the kitchen, getting a gasp from the smaller man who came running into the living room and hopping on the couch next to him. Right behind him bounded their great dane, who jumped onto the couch on the other side of Allen. “ If my soda is shaken and makes a mess I’m dumping it on your head.” Oliver handed Allen a bottle of iced tea, snuggling into him.

It was date night for the Smith-Clarklands, a day where Oliver and Allen refused to grade anything for the entire night and just cuddled on the couch with their year old great dane and Oliver’s service dog in training, Pudding. The large great dane was currently getting comfortable against Allen as well. Allen was often the one sandwiched between them, and he didn’t exactly mind the cuddling to add.

Allen reached to the table, looking to Oliver as he reached for a cookie plate. Oliver hummed and nodded, grabbing himself one off of the other plate “ I made sure to separate them this time.” Oliver said proudly. Allen kissed his forehead, pulling him closer “ That’s good, last time you began panicking and Pudding had no clue what was happening.” he reminded with a chuckle. Oliver blushed a bit at his past mistake, just snuggling into Allen with a soft sigh.

Oliver could never sit through an entire movie at home. Movie theatres were different, the movies captured your attention so easily. At home, with a movie he’d seen before, he dozed off against Allen who was still watching however. He went to ask Oliver something, only to realise he had fallen asleep. They both worked as teachers, though Allen worked for their votech as a mechanics teacher and didn’t often have to grade papers. Oliver was a math teacher, however, and often had grade papers and stay up late doing so. Allen had gotten the habit of joining him and helping him grade all of the papers, which was funny when he saw just how terrible the votech students did on tests and such. He made to do fun things after certain students got terrible grades…

Oliver woke up half way up the stairs, grumbling under his breath tiredly. Allen just snuggled into his husband, softly saying “ You fell asleep on the couch, sugar.” and letting his southern accent slip a bit. It comforted Oliver, though, and the smaller man snuggled against him with a soft smile. Once in bed, Oliver did his best to get as close to Allen as he could. Oliver was a cuddle bug, and Allen was more than a willing victim. So they cuddled close and woke up to their alarms blaring, both getting up and brushing their teeth before giving each other a soft kiss and starting their day.


	2. Alfred does a dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred lost his wedding ring. He doesn't believe in fae, but he believes in his husband.

Alfred was screwed twice over. Not only had he lost his dog tags, but he lost his wedding ring as he kept it on the same chain. He had cleaned their entire house, dug around outside in the rose garden which earned him scrapes all over his body, and even questioned Arthur’s fully grown cockatoo if he had taken it. Said bird just barked at him, which was rude, but it was reasonable that he didn’t touch it as the last place Alfred had put it was on the bathroom sink. His wedding ban was thicker than the drain, so it couldn’t have fallen down it. Arthur was going to be mad to say the least. He wouldn’t talk to Alfred the last time he lost his ring! It was why he started wearing it with his dog tags, after all. Alfred cleaned up the mess Arthur’s cockatoo made with his daily treat, figuring Arthur would be less angry. 

When Arthur got home, he stopped in the door way and could tell something was off. “ Alfred... Did you accept a gift from the fae?” Arthur asked, frowning as he finally stepped into the house. Alfred looked up at him like he was insane “ Babe, fairies aren’t real.” he reminded him, and Arthur rubbed his face “ They’re everywhere in the house, love. I know you can’t see them, but I can. Did you find anything today? Eat something you suddenly found in the kitchen?” Alfred thought for a minute, shaking his head no “ Not besides the chocolate you left out this morning.” Arthur crossed his arms, looking at Alfred. “ Love. Why on EARTH would I have taken down any chocolate before I went to work?” Alfred shrugged and Arthur shook his head, heading up to their room and to his altar. He put on a small iron pendant that had the symbol of Minerva in the middle and clear quartz beads. 

Arthur went through the house, shooing off any lingering Fae and ignoring his husband’s skeptical “Babe, the chocolate probably just fell outta the cabinet.” and “ fairies aren’t real, honey, let’s cuddle.”, no matter how tempting the offer was. He then salted each window except one in the bathroom and into their bedroom. As he and Alfred went to bed, Arthur put a small piece of bread and milk with honey on Alfred’s night stand. “ I guarantee you, your dog tags will either be in here or the bathroom on the counter when we wake up tomorrow. I know you’re skeptical, but fae are real and very dangerous and I do not plan on having to give up my first born.” he pointed out, snuggling into Alfred. The comment made Alfred laugh, kissing his forehead “ Man, that would fuckin suck to try to get your first born.” he teased, and Arthur realized what he had said and started laughing as well. 

The next morning, as Arthur predicted, the dog tags were on the bathroom counter. “ How the fuck did they get here?! I told you I looked here a million times.” Alfred quickly put on his dog tags. “ I know, love. I also told you. The fae thought you were exchanging gifts.” he pointed out as he got out of the shower and started to dry himself off. “ Now, we salt the last two windows and you never eat chocolate that “fell from the cabinet” again.” he said and headed out of the bathroom to get dressed. Alfred followed confused, noticing even the bread and thimble of milk were gone. Alfred never really believed in fairies or really even the things his husband did. He’d never truly believe it, but he adored Arthur and no amount of witchcraft would change that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a baby witch, so I felt like writing something about Arthur being a witch as well uwu
> 
> Arthur's matron is Minerva, a roman god. He doesn't want to work with more than one god, since working with gods is risky already.(My patron totally didn't kill an old lady after her grandson pissed him off, psh I'm not scared of Dionysus-)
> 
> Alfred's comment about why it would suck trying to get Arthur's first born is because Arthur is 100% gay, unlike Alfred's 100% pan. 
> 
> Alfred is very forgetful and he lost his ring for like an hour after he took it off to do dishes and dry his hands so after that scare he started wearing it with his dog tags.


	3. Witchcraft au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred worships Apollo, Arthur worships Minerva. There's another chapter coming out immediately after.

Waking up in the morning, Arthur found himself smiling at the warm sun on his face. As he woke up more, he realised just how off this was. Arthur preferred cloudy days, ones where it rained at least a few drops every hour and the sun was blocked out. He thought nothing of it, at first, until he noticed scratches on his back as he stepped out of the shower. His cat was locked out of his room, and his familiar didn’t go inside as it had taken the form of a raven for once. Arthur found what he thought to be the familiar in question sitting at his window, but when he opened said window to give it it’s daily bird seed it flew into the room and tossed one of his candles off his bookshelf at him before flying back outside. As it flew out, he noticed that it’s head was a dark grey rather than his familiar’s beautiful black. 

“ Alright. Something is wrong.” Arthur took a deep breath and picked up one of the feathers that had dropped from the other. He immediately noticed that he had an immense want to keep it, something he didn’t even do with his own familiar. Arthur put the candles back onto his bookshelf, looking to his altar for Minerva and noticing the moon water he had been offering her was dumped over even though the bird had gone nowhere near it, and an incense he had left to burn for the night hadn’t burnt at all. “ Cedar wood always burns for you, love, what’s wrong?” Arthur mumbled to himself, going to touch one of the star sapphire stones he had for her and immediately pulling his hand away feeling it was hot. 

He saw something slip out of his sight as he looked around. When he turned to look he saw a black mist that was low to the ground go around the corner. Swearing softly, knowing exactly what it all together meant, he immediately started to do a cleansing. He grabbed one of his many cedar smudge wands, lighting it and walking around his house and cleansing everything, especially the doorways and windows. When he went to his window again, he found his familiar waiting at the window. After being sure it was the right bird, he opened the window and gave it the seed he fed it daily. 

That was when he recalled his dream. Sucking in through his teeth, he realized exactly who had put a spell on him and what kind it was. Hell, he’d helped the man pick out herbs for the curse as well! He put on his overcoat, happy to see the incense had burned properly after doing the cleansing and heading down to his shop. The man who had hexed him was a regular, and had he actually talked to him Arthur would have probably said yes to a date without even needing to think. 

As Alfred walked into the small herb and rock store, Arthur was already lighting another cedar smudge stick. Seeing the american, he frowned, which obviously caught him by surprise. “ Uh, hey. What’s wrong, Artie?” Alfred asked, freezing up a bit at the Brit moving closer, angry and ready to call him out on his bullshit. “ You know damn well what you did. Minerva spent all morning warning me that you put a bloody spell on me, you absolute idiot. I’ve been doing witchcraft since I was 12, did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Arthur said, waving the smudge at Alfred. Alfred looked away, shifting “ Oh... I didn’t think...” Arthur crossed his arms, digging into him more “ Didn’t think what? I would notice this fast? You asked Apollo for help as well, didn’t you? He decided to throw candles at me this morning pretending to be my familiar. Alfred, the issue isn’t that you put a love spell on me, the issue is that you’ve been too much of a git to realize you didn’t need a love spell in the first place.” 

Alfred looked at him immediately, eyes wide. “ Wait, Artie... What?” Arthur blushed, realizing he’d just said what he had. He just headed behind the counter, beginning to sort herbs as an excuse to not interact with Alfred. Of course, this didn’t work, and Alfred just went up to the counter. “ Hey, Art, what did you mean by that?” he asked, with a giant smile on his face. Arthur looked to him, glaring a bit “ a Take it as you must.” he said, hearing his electric tea kettle whistle and heading over to pour the water into his cup.

“ Sooooo, does that mean you wouldn’t be opposed to getting a cup of somethin' with me?” Alfred asked, still smiling. Arthur looked over, sighing softly “ As long as you promise not to be an idiot and put a love spell on me again. You didn’t even need one to begin with, had you asked if I wanted to get a cuppa before I would have said yes.” He was blushing a bit again, this time because Alfred looked like a kid who just was told he could get a piece of candy. “ Well, how about we meet at the cafe down the street tomorrow for lunch. The store’s closed on Fridays after all, right?” he asked, picking up a branch of laurel and putting it on the counter to buy it. Arthur nodded “ I think that would be fine.” he said quietly, bagging the laurel plant before accepting the money he passed over.


	4. Witchcraft au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred still worships Apollo, Arthur still worships Minerva. I just wrote this today and the other week I wrote the chapter before it.

Arthur and Alfred had been together for a year, they had lived together for a month and worked together for a week. Arthur wrote novels in his free time and Alfred was a musician, so they were able to have the store open and live comfortably. As they woke up, Alfred immediately began kissing Arthur’s shoulder to wake him up better than his alarm was doing. Arthur chuckled softly, turning over to face his boyfriend and receive some kisses. Alfred paused staring down at Arthur, which made the Brit blush and chuckle a “ What are you looking at, love?” and Alfred’s face lit up. “ I- uh… You’re beautiful.” the response turned Arthur red, sitting up a bit to kiss Alfred.

There was a tap on the window, and both quickly turned their heads to see Arthur’s familiar. Alfred groaned as Arthur got up and pulled on boxers from his dresser before grabbing a bowl to put some fruit and already cooked egg. “ Familiar, sorry, I don’t have control over him.” Arthur pointed out. The large bird immediately hopped inside and started to hop to Alfred, snuggling against him. Alfred chuckled, petting it’s head. “ You sure he’s not your pet.” Alfred teased him, to which Arthur picked the bird to put him back outside. “ He comes around on his own accord anyways.” He pointed out.

The two got ready for their day with no more issues and headed to Arthur’s shop. Once Arthur unlocked the door, Alfred headed inside and started getting the high objects to the lower shelves. Arthur started opening the register and looking over everything so they could actually open the store officially. Something caught Alfred’s eye, and he moved to it. “ Hey, babe, I thought we stopped carrying fresh lavender.” Alfred called.

“ We stopped even before we started dating, love, why?” Arthur called, and Alfred immediately regretted picking up the lavender. Arthur had some herbs hanging in the front of the store, but he was currently towards the books in the back. “ Uhhhh, I may have just fucked up babe.” Alfred called, which got a laugh from Arthur as he headed over “ I hung lavender 2 weeks ago, there’s no reason for this to be so fresh... I think you may have just accepted a gift from the fae, love.” Arthur pointed out, to which Alfred rolled his eyes with a sassy “ Yeah, you think?” and a laugh.

“ Go bury, they already don’t like you. Good luck.” Arthur headed back to the desk to help a customer who was looking at the herbs behind the counter. Alfred sighed, heading over to Arthur and getting an idea “ Babe, imma head to that cafe downtown after I bury this, you want anything?” Alfred asked, hanging the lavender to dry on a different hook than the other. “ Hm, get some of those vanilla bean scones Francis makes.” Arthur said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek as he grabbed his keys from behind the desk. 

Alfred returned about 30 minutes later, handing his boyfriend the scones and getting the reward of a kiss. Alfred and Arthur chatted about little things, and Arthur took to sorting the incense they sold. Alfred got out his guitar and sat out front of the store, busking to get some extra money because why not. The store wasn’t too busy on a Wednesday, anyways.

Arthur joined him, sitting next to him on a cushion he brought out. It was a nice day out and since Alfred worshipped Apollo he loved to sit out in the sun. “ Babe, I know you said you don’t like singing in public but you should sing the next song. Please?” Alfred pleaded with his boyfriend, which easily wore the Brit down. “ Fine, just play one I know this time?” he gave Alfred a peck before Alfred started to play a song he was sure Arthur knew.

After the song, the small audience that had formed clapped and tossed some money into Alfred’s guitar case. Alfred swooped Arthur up after putting down his guitar, kissing his face and telling him how good he sang. “ I’m surprised you had the guts to do that for once, lad, you never sang growing up.” a man said, and Arthur’s head whipped to look at him. “ Allistor, what the hell are you doing here?!” Arthur pulled away from Alfred and hugged the man, which made Alfred frown a bit.   
Allistor hugged Arthur back and Arthur turned to Alfred “ Love, this is my eldest brother.” He explained “ Allistor, this is my boyfriend Alfred.” Arthur sat back down next to Alfred. Alfred’s eyes widened a bit, holding his hand out to the Scot “ Oh, hey! I thought you said he lived in Scotland.” Allistor chuckled and shook Alfred’s hand “ Aye, I do, I’m down in this bullshit country for business however. Arthur, ya fruit, you never said you got yerself a lad.” Arthur rolled his eyes, leaning against Alfred “ Well I did. How are the other two?” 

“ No clue. Dylan’s in Wales and Seamus is in Northern Ireland and they’ve both fucked off. Yer Pa still tries to talk to me at least, told him to fuck off a few times.” Arthur snorted at his brother’s mention of his dad “ As you should, man tried to kill me.” He reminded him, sighing softly. Arthur’s childhood was FAR from the best, and Alfred knew this. 

Allistor just laughed, shaking his head “ How long have you two been together, a week? He’s still protective.” Allistor asked, and Arthur looked away. “ I, um... We’ve been dating over a year now.” Arthur laughed nervously, and Allistor stared at Arthur with a surprised look on his face. “ And you never thought to TELL me?! I could understand not telling the other two, but I practically raised you!” Allistor actually looked hurt, which made Arthur lean against Alfred more.   
“ Well it wasn’t like you were the biggest supporter of any of my boyfriends before, as well Alfred and I started after a not very favorable event.” he looked to Alfred, and Alfred hugged him by the shoulder “ Hey! I made up for the attraction curse, didn’t I?” Alfred pouted, and Allistor just stared at his brother. “ The bloke put an attraction curse on you and you still dated him?!” Allistor asked, crossing his arms. “ I broke it as soon as I realized, Minerva gave me signs that I was cursed!” Arthur blushed, getting up “ I’m making tea, do you two want any?” he headed into the shop, and Allistor followed. “ Just save me some water so I can make myself some coffee.” Alfred called and started to busk again.

Arthur sat behind the counter, turning on his electric kettle and getting down his tea collection. “ Take you pick, Alli, I have crystals I need to identify and sort.” he said, starting to do just that. “ It’s good to see you still have mum’s shop running, how did you get Aunt June to fuck off?” Allistor looked around, smiling and seeing a painting their mother had done before she got sick. Arthur chuckled softly “ It was easy, I just told her mum wanted me to have the store back. She knows I have a habit of putting curses on people, so it was more of that fear hitting her.” Allistor laughed, moving back to the counter and still looking around “ So what does she think of your lad?”

When Arthur was quiet, Allistor looked to his younger brother, realizing that it was his “oh shit” face. “ You... Haven’t told mun you have a boyfriend, have you?” He asked, moving over to the counter again. “ Shut it! It never occurred to me! Alfred drives me to see her every day but they’re never met!” he put his hands on his head. Their mother was constantly sick, and had almost lost her life giving birth to Arthur. The doctor warned her from having children ever again, though when she believed she was better she had their younger brother, Peter. That turned out to be a mistake and she got back to being just as sick.   
Arthur pushed his bangs back, a sign of stress Allistor had learned, and looked to his phone. “ Alfred, you’re meeting my mum and younger brother today.” he called out to his boyfriend, who looked back looking very surprised “ Oh, cool!” he smiled, and Allistor tried not to laugh. “ Is he always like this?” He asked, watching Alfred start to pack up his guitar to go inside which Arthur chuckled at.

“ He worships Apollo, he’s a mess.” Arthur teased Alfred as the American set down his guitar behind the counter “ He‘s the embodiment of sunshine if I’m honest.” Allistor made a fake gag noise and Arthur blushed a bit “ Shut the hell up, you asked if he’s always like this and I answered!” He pouted, moving to get the tea seeped. After he got enough water from the kettle for him and Allistor, making sure that there was enough for Alfred to have a cup. He took out the sugar, setting it on the counter.

As Alfred made his coffee, he looked to Arthur as Allistor and he chatted more. Alfred kissed his cheek, smiling happily as Arthur blushed. “ Are you going to see mum tonight, Art?” Allistor asked, drinking his own tea. “ No, actually, Alfred and I are going on a date.” Arthur chuckled softly “ I’m going to see her and Peter tomorrow, however.” Arthur looked to Alfred “ Us three can all go tomorrow.” He offered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this "story" is gonna be more of just oneshots compiled into one big story. Might have different aus, might have the 1ps, who knows. If you have any prompts or anything, definitely hand them over. I like writing with prompts, but I also can't seem to write anything recently. Writing block is fun like that.


End file.
